Just Teasing
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Eric loves to tease his little Jew. warning:Bondage,dirty talk and fluff :3


AN: This is Yaoi. Shameless,Shameless Yaoi smut.

Eric wrapped his large hands around his little boyfriends waist. Kyle smiled as he got snuggled into a large chest behind him. He could also feel something poking him thru the blankets. He half smirked. "Somebody's turned on tonight." Eric smiled and kissed kyle's neck gently. "Maybe but doesn't mean shit. Were both exhausted." kyle sighed. It was true. It had been such a long week that had the both of them falling into comas as soon as there head hit the pillow. Slowly he felt Eric's hand ghost over his own slowly growing member. "But doesn't mean I can't tease you." Kyle smirked. He was exhausted but so incredibly horny himself. It had been more then a week when they last fooled around or even cuddled. Once again, long week. His skin was ultra positive from the lack of contact. A small sound of pleasure escaped the red heads mouth.

Eric smirked. "You like this Jew?" Kyle smirked back and nodded as Eric's large hand rubbed circles on the head of his now hard member. He really hoped Eric didn't just tease him tonight. He needed him so bad. Eric whispered into Kyles ear as his hand started to stroke him up and down. It was driving Kyle insane! He tried to hold them back but small moans started bubbling from his mouth. "Too bad were both so tired or I bend you over that dresser and take you til you can't walk." The small visualization nearly made kyle cum right there. He expelled a particularly loud moan. "Ahh God! Eric! You Goddamn tease!" Eric laughed lowly. Maybe it wouldn't be just teasing tonight. He was almost bummed by the idea, it was so much fun torturing his poor little Jew but he needed him as much as kyle did.

Eric suddenly stooped and turned over, looking like he was asleep. "Well, goodnight Jew." Kyle growled as Eric silently started to rummage thru his bedside table for lube and ….other things. Kyle, too occupied and enraged and horny to realize what Eric was doing. "Dammit Eric! I was so close! You know how I cant do this on my own when I'm like this!" It was true. The boy could masturbate as long as it was the comfort of his own bathroom and was usually in the morning just to make it go away. But when Eric teased him so mercilessly...he couldn't. He needed him to either finish the job he started or take him and claim what was his. And right now that Eric stopped, it was aching and nearly twitching with need, he wanted to cry and scream but he could only form incoherent moans of pleasure and pain.

Once Eric found what he was looking for he slathered up his fingers and put the lube on the table and turned over quietly, he got near to Kyles ear, his red curls ticking his face.. then suddenly stuck the two fingers into his little Jew. Kyle gasped loudly which turned into a moan. He couldn't even form a sentence in his lust fogged mind right now.

Eric roughly started thrusting his two fingers inside of kyle, making sure to hit that spot every fucking time. Soon as Kyle could form anything remotely coherent, he yelled out, a slight moan still lacing his voice. "I fucking hate you so much." He then gasped as Eric lifted him off the bed, in a sloppy bridal style and nearly threw him onto there dresser, his chest roughly smacking against the cold hard wood. His wrists were quickly bound above his head with a zip tie, it almost hurt but it just made Kyles cock ache more in arousal. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Eric lathered up a bit in his palm and covered his own member before thrusting into kyle without warning.

Kyle gasped loudly which quickly turned into a moan as Eric started to thrust in and out hard,pounding roughly into the stretched entrance. Kyle was moaning loudly and Eric was loving ever fucking second of that. He loved having his little Jew under him, under his control. He could stop and the red head would do anything to get him to continue. He loved the power he had over him. He tried not to moan as Kyles walls started to clench around him in his impending orgasm.

While thrusting, Eric leaned down into kyles ear again,holding kyles bound hands down for show. The moans the red head was emitting were almost hurting his ears but Eric didn't care. He whispered darkly into the Jews ear. "You little whore. You love being bound like this. You love being bent over and taken." All Kyle could do to answer hims was cry out in pleasure as his orgasm came ever closer, teetering on the edge.

"When you come, I want you to scream me name." Kyle loved Eric but hes never been one to scream out names. Kyle growled out, pleasure still in his voice. "Fuck you." Eric smirked then stopped thrusting, then started to go agonizingly slowly. Kyle cried out in frustration. "Move dammit! Why did you stop?" Kyle nearly cried. Eric just continued to smirk. "Say my name kyle." "No!" Eric roughly slapped a cheek of kyles firm yet small ass. Leaving a glaring red mark. Kyle yelped. "Say it." Then he started moving at the fast pace he had. Making sure to miss that spot that would bring salvation for the red head beneath him.

Kyle groaned in frustration. His cock hurt so bad form not being able to orgasm. He started to say Eric's name. "Eric." He heard it, with a smirk he egged him on. "Louder."

"Eric!" Then Eric roughly hit that spot again, making that impending orgasm go over the edge,spilling his seed on the dresser. Kyle yelled in pleasure and release and screamed his name. "ERIC!" Then Eric came deep inside of him with a loud moan. Then he laughed somewhat evilly. "That's my whore."

After a few moments of coming down from there orgasm, Eric untied his bound boyfriend and helped him up from the dresser. Kyle smirked, still a little high from the rush of hormones and adrenaline pumping thru him. "Just teasing huh?" Eric smiled. "Shut up Jew and go to sleep." Kyle limply walked to the bed. Not from the pounding his ass just got but being in that position for so long made him stiff.

Once he got to the bed he collapsed into blankets, not caring that he no longer had any underwear on or that Eric's seed was slowly leaking of his his widened entrance. Eric laid down next to him with a slightly concerned look. "I didn't hurt you too much did I ?" Kyle smiled back. "No, it was perfect." Kyle loved how concerned Eric gets. Outside of there relationship he shows himself off as such a bad-ass (which kyle doesn't deny) but this softer,sweeter,loving side. Nobody but kyle knows about it...well maybe his mother but that was all. He loved that Eric can take down the shield he wears in the daytime and just be himself. Kyle smiled softly. "I love you Eric." Eric smiled back, gently taking his Jew in his arms protectively. "I love you to you crazy Jew."


End file.
